


Cheating Beautifuly

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Laser Tag, Modern Peggy Carter, Modern Steve Rogers, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Shooting, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Tumblr Prompt shared on Facebook: "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away"





	Cheating Beautifuly

Steve walked cautiously, his training kicking in right away; his gun raised and his finger on the trigger, every instinct and sense tuned to give him an advantage that could mean all the difference on the fight, just as Erskine would've wanted.

He took deep breaths as he walked around, checking every corner and every hallway as he made his way around. It was quiet, _too quiet_ as a matter of fact. Generally it didn't took long for things to get loud with his people and the people they were up against but so har he was still to hear a thing that would lead him to a fight. He knew they were good but as each moment passed, from his astonishment grew as sense of fright: An ambush could be happening right now and he'd just walk right into it with his team.

As he cursed Rumlow for having everyone split up as soon as they were through the door, a foot appeared just around a corner in his peripheral vision and in a feat worthy of praise, the person said foot belonged to popped out of the corner before Steve could react. He raised his gun and pointed at the target, right between her beautiful eyes and fought to contain the thought. He couldn't admire the beauty of his enemy, no matter how gorgeous she was.

A smirk formed on the face of his target and she was no longer a target, she was Peggy.

"Well, well-" Peggy spoke with a Texan drawl for some reason "Looks like we've got ourselves a standoff"

"Get on your knees and it won't be-" Steve ordered and a cold shiver ran down his spine as he processed what he had just said to a woman renowned for her quick wit.

"I'm not one to give with out receiving, Captain Rogers" Peggy smiled snidely as she saw Steve blush "However, if you get us a hotel room and do your part, I just might"

"What's with the accent?" Steve really had to ask "I thought you were a proud Brit"

"And I thought you'd be fast enough to shoot me before I could peek around the corner, yet here we are" Peggy had a point and they both knew it.

Steve moved slightly forward, just a couple of milimeters, hoping he could close the distance between them if he walked slowly forward. As he did so, he hoped he'd be able to distract her with some petty banter just enough to be able to dash forward and disarm her.

"Now, now, Captain-" Peggy changed her stance and stood sideways towards him, making herself a smaller target while still aiming a his head, making Steve know he had failed before he could even start "If it were that easy we wouldn't be here, now would we?"

"So what do you suggest?" He asked, trying to weight his options and buying himself time. Perhaps someone would run into them or something would happen and Peggy would get distracted those sweet couple of miliseconds it would take him to get an advantage and shoot her. As scenarios ran through his head, Peggy smiled earnestly and she simply said without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Kiss and make out in the corner while the others shoot each other? First one to moan gets shot?"

Steve was perplex; never in all his years would've he believed Peggy would ever suggest such a thing. Yet the facial expressions, especially Peggy's eyes, all read that she did meant that. Steve lowered his gun and gave the first step towards her and suddenly the rest of the distance was closed in a blur as they dashed towards each other, their bodies clashing and Steve's superior strength making Peggy take a step backwards as they did so.

Peggy stole the initiative out of Steve the moment their lips touched and it was her who clumsily guided them to a corner where they could kiss without a care in the world. Steve barely felt the wall on his back as Peggy pushed him against it, her hungry lips meeting his demanding ones; enrapturing them quickly in the sweet thrill of what they were doing.

Their tongues got into the fray without them really noticing as Peggy wrapped a leg around him as a response to Steve's kisses leaving her lips and going down her neck, alternating at random between bitting softly and rough kisses. He made his way downwards until he reached the crook of her neck and there he stayed, tending to one of the pleasure spots that he knew for a fact would help him win quickly.

"Steve-" Peggy whispered wantonly and Steve groaned as lust tried to take over his body, becoming very aware of hw tight his pants were and how Peggy's leg as wrapped perfectly around him. It would just take them a quick moment of being apart and a couple of quick moves of her wrist as she lowered his zipper and fished him out of his pants, not caring anymore about if they were found. 

He had never been one to deny her, and she knew so. She knew him so well it was so simple to just let him enjoy the feel of her before shooting him several times, her face turned at the nearest screen to see how her name went up the scoreboard until suddenly Steve went rigid in her arms as realization fell upon him.

"Goddammit" Steve exclaimed as Peggy kept shooting him, he slid down and did all sorts of wounded as he did so, much to Peggy's amusement.

"Peggy, Peggy-" Steve called out as if he was actually wounded "You-you shot me"

"All is fair in love and laser tag, darling" Peggy responded with her proper British accent and a smug smile on her face, never stopping pulling the trigger on her gun. Steve acted as if he was mortally wounded like the drama queen he was and Peggy really loved that about him for some reason beyond her comprehension.

"You should-" Steve twitched, pretending to have been shot just once "You should've-"

Steve turned away and whispered the last part of his sentence too lowly for Peggy to hear, and in a rare indulgence, she stopped shooting him and leaned down to place her ear next to his mouth with an ear-to-earn grin on her smile.

Steve grunted and pretended to be on his last moments, going as far as gurgling as he took in his 'last' wounded breath.

"You should've gone for the head"

Too quickly for her to react, Steve literally pulled Peggy's leg and in a quick succesion of planned movements, he restrained Peggy and pinned her down against the ground and started to shoot her while Peggy called him all sorts of unflaterring things.

"Two can play this game-" Steve said between laughs as he got even in the scoreboard with Peggy and then just ran away, Peggy huffing and vowing revenge but pleased that Steve had left behind her gun so she'd still be armed after this stunt.


End file.
